The present invention provides ethylene-based polymer compositions, and articles prepared from the same. The compositions of the invention are particularly suitable for use in extrusion blow molded articles, and, in particular, jerry cans and tight head pail containers.
Prior approaches have included polymers with good mechanical properties but poor processing or improved processing, at the expense of mechanical properties. Tri-modal resins have been designed for jerry cans using complex three reactor polymerization processes. Polymer compositions are described in the following references: WO2009/085922, WO2008/137722, WO2003/091329, US20070213205, US20090306299, US20100093951, U.S. Pat. No. 6,604,598, EP2105464A1 and EP0533154A1. However, there remains a need for new compositions that provide improved processability, as well as excellent mechanical properties. These needs have been met by the following invention.